


Avocados

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few songs that remind me of Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen here on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/4bad2RmpPjvSyxMjkRKeun)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Some songs correspond to specific scenes or episodes, some just have an overall impression of "wow, this could totally be about Matt Murdock!" Avoiding jarring transitions and constructing a playlist I actually enjoy listening to was my top priority, but the overall "arc" of the playlist is also supposed to reflect the chronology of seasons 1 & 2.
> 
> The sequence from "Tubthumping" through "Stop, Drop, Roll" also makes a pretty fun workout playlist :P

**Season 1:**

Bloodflood - ∆

Heartbeats - José González

The Boxer - Jerry Douglas, Mumford & Sons

Crosses - José González

Winning Streak - Glen Hansard

La Mar - The Beautiful Girls

Born Normal - Dispatch

If I Should Fall From Grace With God - The Pogues

Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day

Blackbird - The Beatles

In The Devil's Territory - Sufjan Stevens

Help Yourself - The Devil Makes Three

The Vatican Rag - Tom Lehrer

Theologians - Wilco

Bug - Phish

Satan Pulls The Strings - The Avett Brothers

Closing Time - Semisonic

Who's To Blame - Ozomatli feat. Chali 2na

Rat In Mi Kitchen - UB40

Get Up, Stand Up - Bob Marley & The Wailers

Tubthumping - Chumbawamba

Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk

Help I'm Alive - Metric

Monster - Imagine Dragons

The Devil In The Kitchen - Ashley MacIsaac

Poprocks & Coke - Green Day

The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes - Fall Out Boy

Warriors - Imagine Dragons

Fire In The Kitchen - Warren Haynes

Stop, Drop, Roll - Can't Stop Won't Stop

Roman Candle - Elliott Smith

Breathe Me - Sia

Gnossienne No. 1 - Erik Satie

I'm Looking Through You - The Beatles

Bright College Days - Tom Lehrer

Friend is a Four Letter Word - Cake

Storm Tossed - Matisyahu

Arrival in Nara - ∆

All Is Now Harmed - Ben Howard

Avocado, Baby - Los Campesinos!

I Stand Corrected - Vampire Weekend

Learn Yourself - The Beautiful Girls

 

**Season 2:**

All Along The Watchtower - Jimi Hendrix

Perfect Darkness - Fink

Lost? - Coldplay

Shelter From The Storm - Bob Dylan

I Will Survive - Cake

Right As Rain - Adele

Come On Home - Franz Ferdinand

Think For Yourself - The Beatles

Cough It Out - The Front Bottoms

God Put A Smile Upon Your Face - Coldplay

Devil's Work - Miike Snow

What If - Coldplay

Blindness - Metric

Black Sun - Death Cab For Cutie

To Lose My Life - White Lies

Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

21 Guns - Green Day

In The End - Linkin Park

Set Fire to the Rain - Adele

Devil Like Me - Rainbow Kitten Surprise

On Judgment Day - The Beautiful Girls

Fuel The Fire - Sarah Jarosz

Us Against The World - Coldplay

Keep Your Head Up - Ben Howard

Demons - Imagine Dragons

Glory And Gore - Lorde

Bloodflood pt. II - ∆

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ is alt-j, by the way. get it? get it? ;) Man, I feel like such a pretentious hipster right now.
> 
> The list includes several covers; the original versions are definitely recommended too!  
> The Boxer is originally by Simon & Garfunkel (of course);  
> I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor;  
> All Along The Watchtower by Bob Dylan;  
> ...and it looks like Heartbeats is by The Knife (I'm not sure which is the original version of that one, so by all means, correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
> Surprisingly, some devil-related songs that I thought would be heavy-handed turned out to be kind of irrelevant; hence, no Rolling Stones or Grateful Dead.
> 
> I owe some inspiration to _Gnossienne_ by witchry9, _Translation of Languages Murdock_ by shyday, and _Heartbeats_ by Saucery, so go check those out next!


End file.
